one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Obito Uchiha vs. Gwendolyn
There is only three matches left in the Round of Sixty Four as Obito Uchiha of Naruto (Nominated by J) takes on Gwendolin of Odins Sphere (nominated by ZMusok)! Who will win? The Masked Man or the Crownless Lord? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. Sasuke is sitting on a rocky cliff with a raging river in the bottom. Soon with a swirly portal Obito Uchiha appears to take him. However, just before he could talk a red portal appears behind and took the masked ninja and sucked him in. In Nebulapolis Gwendolyn is living with her older sister Griselda they will claim they ceremony until the fame starts Gwendolyn: So big sister that I love hows it going. Griselda: The event will start the carnival it take tonight. Gwendolyn: This is the big day Griselda I hope our father will be here soon. Griselda: Seriously? Gwendolyn: I seen worse. The Red rift opens and sucks massively and the red hand appears to falls to grab Gwendolyn and grips Griselda: Gwendolyn!!! It's the red thing the one you seek!!! Gwendolyn: Urrgggh!!! The Red thing is sucking bigger huh I don't really know that huh. The red hand flies in the sky and swift into the red rift sucks inside and vanishes Griselda is the only princess to call her father Odin to run in the throne Griselda: Father!!!! My little sister Gwendolyn's gone!!!!! Gwendolyn: Ugh where am I? ???: You can't remember did you. Gwendolyn: Halt who goes there!!! ???: I should be happy about it you know I can remeber huh but now. Gwendolyn: Tell me what's your name? ???: Scarecrow at your service and name please. Gwendolyn: My name is Gwendolyn princess of Nebulapolis. So where are we? Scarecrow: I have no clue right? Gwendolyn: Then who did? ???: YOU ALL… ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Scarecrow: Swell you know what but I gotta get to my fight. Gwendolyn: Okay then au revoir!!! Sheesh Scarecrow how pathetic. The setting was a renaissance village with brick roads and small houses. After hearing a disturbing voice that was never heard before he walks and accidentally bumps into Gwendolyn. Obito: Excuse me. Gwendolyn: I'm sorry, please forgive me! You remind me of someone that has a similar mask. Obito: Oh, I'm afraid you are mistaken. Then the load booming voice is heard yelling at the two. ???: Will you two get to spilling each other's guts. Gwendolyn and Obito Uchiha knew they would have to fight each other eventually. Gwendolyn: Seems like we don't have a choice. Obito: Seems like it. Obito Uchiha summons a kunai knife as Gwendolyn summons her spear, the Psypher Spear. Gwendolyn: May the best fight win. Good Luck! Obito: You too. TRIUMPH OR DIE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Tanzaku Castle) 60 The two charge, and the weapons collides with the blast in the middle of the field creating a large cloud of smoke. Obito seems to vanish into it with his ninja skills. Gwendolyn: I got some tricks up my sleeve too! Obito charges out of the smoke, but before he can reach Gwendolyn, he steps in a spike trap Gwendolyn had covertly placed as the ninja screams in pain. Gwendolyn: Perfect!!! 54 The lordess comes and knocks Obito into the air. Obito swaps out for a magic arrow as it rains on Uchiha. Recovering in midair, Obito teleports to avoid the hail. Obito Uchiha lands and runs at Gwendolyn, kicking her gun out of her hands. The two engage in a short hand-to-hand battle, where Obito’s ninja skills win out and he knocks her to the side. Gwendolyn recovers and shoots magic blasts Obito’s way, but the masked man uses fire to neutralize them. 44 Gwendolyn soon flaps her wings and flies. Flying around the battlefield, Gwendolyn trips up Obito and punches him to the ground before retrieving her spear. Gwendolyn: Now, let’s do this! Gwendolyn stabs hundreds of times at Obito, but he stops them all with the kunai. As Gwendolyn uses her wings to charge the block, she is stunned to him vanish. Obito appears through a puff of smoke and kicks her to the ground, then jumps up into the air and does a diving foot kick onto her. 32 Gwendolyn bounces off the ground and is hit by another attack, creating a chain that goes on for a second before she flies to escape. 30 Obito summons two shuriken around him. The two run at each other and engage in melee combat. After a couple slashes, they become locked in a power struggle, with each hand locket against the other’s, until Obito whips Gwendolyn with his knife. As Gwendolyn recovers, Obito strikes a pose and uses a smoke screan as a fire wave emerged. 20 This wave charges at her, carrying Gwendolyn far away from Obito. As she recovers and sees Obito charging towards her, she takes the time to quickly assemble a massive aura around the spear, and fires at Obito as he approaches. Obito is quick enough to dodge every shot, but as he lands in front of the spear, a slash knocks him into the air, where she knocks Obito down. Gwendolyn then advances on Obito, slashing him with his spear as she gets closer. They exchange a series of fast swipes in the air; Obito with his sword and Gwendolyn with her spear. 6 Obito kicks Gwendolyn high into the air, where the sky goes dark. Obito strikes her with each pass. As Obito appears above the Gwendolyn, she takes out her spear as a last ditch effort. 1 Gwendolyn: Go to bed! Gwendolyn throws just as Obito collides into her, and both plummet to the ground. K.O!!! The two lie on the ground, but it's Obito who gets up first. Looking down at an unconscious Gwendolyn, he removes her spear from his shoulder and puts it next to her. Obito soon teleports as a green aura appeared and made his hole in his shoulder go away. Results ???: An impressive display, but if you think you will find me you have another thing coming. I control where you go you fool of a ninja. This melee's winner is Obito Uchiha. (Cues Obito's Death Theme) Winning Combatant: Obito Uchiha: 14 Gwendolyn: 3 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Villain vs Heroes' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs God themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Magic Melee